


I've Got You Under My Skin

by LusidDreamer



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Claustrophilia, Cramped Spaces, M/M, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, brotherly 'love', lewd pasta-related imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusidDreamer/pseuds/LusidDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING for incest, abuse and general nastiness. When their shenanigans are cut short thanks to company-related obligations, Luigi is forced by his brother to make a potentially disastrous choice. Then things become troubling. [May potentially become multi-chapter, pending inspiration]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice 'N' Easy

Excellent. Another fucking _meal_.

And not the sort of meal where you get to have it _on_ your own, _in_ your own chair and _at_ your own leisure. No, for the Largo family it was always the _formal meal_. The meal with the group of stuffy old businessmen who were about as stern and intimidating as Rotti himself. The meal where the heirs of the aforementioned had to ‘reflect well’ on their father, or on their heads be it. A meal where you’d earn a snooty tut of disdain for exhibiting anything other than _perfect_ table manners.

Basically, it was the type of meal Luigi absolutely couldn’t _stand_ —and that in itself was saying something. One would think the eldest of the Largo siblings would relish any opportunity to show all the fat cats just how professional and worthy he was of his position, and in any other scenario that would surely be the case. But there was something about taking a meal—a ritual that should be sociable, relaxing, a setting for good banter—and turning it into a heartless sub-plot for the next big plan to make big bucks that was, in Luigi’s eyes, simply _wrong_. Perhaps it was the Italian in him that just wanted to be able to shovel pasta into his face and be really damn noisy about it without being frowned upon… but more likely than not his own mind was truly to blame, forever stirred up as it was by that constant, deeply-ingrained need to impress everyone that had him either finding new reasons to hate everything _…_ or generally being tightly-wound as a spring at all times.

So he stood, in his pyjamas, looking-but-not- _really_ -looking in the mirror with sunken eyes like death, completely deprived of any choice—or even the will to move, for that matter. The first thing that actually succeeded in stirring Luigi from that newly-woken stupor was anything but welcome, though it at least managed to elicit from him a shudder and a nasty scowl. Progress.

“ _Wee-gee~_ ” came that falsetto drawl, soon followed by the scent of sickeningly sweet cologne and that sour taste the eldest sibling got whenever that little _pet name_ was used out loud. Of course, these habitual signs of distaste only served to delight Pavi as he invited himself to lean on the doorframe. “ _Shame on you_ , fratello! Still in’a your jim-jams, mm?”

God **damn** , he made Luigi sick. This exchange—if it could even be _called_ that—was motivation enough to get the fuck in the shower, and thus as far away from his brother as possible. With little more than a grunt in response he stormed out, slamming the door of his en suite behind him.

After the usual routine, Luigi felt much more like his usual self. Body clean, with damp hair neatly side-parted; teeth flossed, brushed and rinsed with mouthwash to perfection; nails trimmed, filed and meticulously scrubbed… Everything just felt _better_ this way. Less daunting. With perfection and order and top fucking notch personal hygiene the eldest Largo was finally ready to deal with the shitty world.

His uplifted mood was doomed to fizzle before he even stepped back into the bedroom, however. Apparently Pavi hadn’t taken the hint from before, but _had_ taken it upon himself to mill about and preen in front of Luigi’s mirror. _‘Well that was a brief fucking candle,’_ hethought with a snarl, stomping over to the impudent little fucker and forcing him roughly around by the shoulder.

“ _Get the **fuck** out_ , dickwad!!”

One eyebrow on the stolen face twitched while bright eyes languidly regarded every inch of previously unexposed flesh, from scarred chest to the navy blue towel tucked around his hips. Luigi shuddered again, shoulders jolting once as if hoping he could simply wriggle away the sudden, creeping sensation he felt under that gaze. As a warning sign that he had absolutely no qualms about punching Pavi’s lights out right there and right then, he clenched his fists visibly by his sides.

“ _Temper_ ,” was the younger’s response, his tone icier than it had been earlier. “I don’t want to go to this _fucking_ meeting any more than’a you, you know…” Pavi raised a perfectly poised hand to sweep back some of the damp strands sticking to Luigi’s forehead, earning a cringe in response. Giving a coy hum of laughter, he slowly began to back his older brother toward the unmade bed, fingertips gently pressing to his sternum.

“But you’re _even more_ tightly strung than usual… So why don’t you at least let’a me give you something to _smile_ about, hmm? My _darling_ brother~?” Pearly teeth showed with the sultry smirk he flashed, drawing Luigi’s attention to those dead lips painted in a deep, wine red. They parted just a little wider, deliberately and undeniably inviting in the way they moved a little stiffly over the very real, horribly scarred ones the mask covered. And _god,_ they felt so good around his cock. _Both_ pairs.

It was always at this stage of the game that Luigi fell quiet. Repulsed as he obviously was by his shameless faggot of a brother, there was something in him that simply couldn’t resist when they got _that kind_ of physicalaround one another. Still, his pride wouldn’t allow any sign of enthusiasm for what the little slut so readily offered. Only acceptance. He took Pavi’s jaw in a firm grasp between fingers and thumb, watching how easily that jaw opened up for him with hateful perversion.

“On your knees then, **cunt**.” Luigi snarled in a tone that made his brother instantly obey, those angular, surprisingly masculine and yet butter-soft hands sliding down his marred chest until they fumbled with the towel (which was already raised in the telltale area).

The elder slipped both sets of fingers into his brother’s sable locks, shivering once as he was exposed and tugging his head forward in retaliation. Pavi complied, showing no resistance as he opened his mouth wide to fully envelop Luigi’s cock, immediately earning a hiss from between gritted teeth. Grinning despite his mouth being filled, he slowly drew back, sucking hard while dragging his tongue along the underside and licking right up to the head before plunging back down with a purposefully slutty little mewl. Luigi’s hands clenched and unclenched, though they hardly directed the middle Largo’s movements as initially intended. Indeed, Pavi knew _exactly_ what he was doing and worked his lips and tongue expertly, in a way he just _knew_ would drive his brother to the edge; all the while the filthy sounds of sucking and gasping and appreciative humming filled the room.

It wasn’t long before Luigi was muttering curses under his breath as he cast his gaze down, regarding the obscene display of his little brother practically devouring his cock with eyes half-lidded and saliva dribbling down that masked chin, relishing in the delicious _wrongness_ of it all.

“ _Pavs_ -“ he began in a husky whisper, but was interrupted by a knock at the door—which thankfully his brother had at least thought to close—that practically had him leaping out of his skin.

“Signore?” Shit. Shitshit _shit_. “It is nearly time for you and your siblings to meet your fath-“

“R-right!” Luigi’s voice cracked a little. ”Fucking _right_!!! Almost ready, just gimme a goddamn _minute_. **_Geez!!_** ”

After some tense moments of listening to the servant’s footsteps grow distant, Pavi giggled low in his throat.

“The fuck _you_ laughin’ at? _Get on with it!!_ ”

“Ah, so _cute_ when you’re all’a flustered~” He dabbed his chin delicately with a silk handkerchief, which he then folded and slipped back into his waistcoat pocket. “Such a pity we must’a be going now, hmm?”

Luigi just blinked furiously.

“There’s _no fuckin’_ _way_ you’re leavin’ me hanging, you goddamn-” He attempted to grip Pavi’s hair again but was instead taken by surprise as his brother roughly shoved him back onto the bed.

“ _Ah-ah-ah~_ ” Pavi scolded in a saccharine sing-song voice that made Luigi’s skin crawl. He’d gotten to his feet impressively fast and now towered over his big brother, shaking his head with a shit-eating grin plastered across his stolen face. “If’a you’re so _desperate_ for more, there’s only _one way_ you’ll’a be getting it from _me_.”

Oh, now Luigi did _not_ like the sound of that. If there was one thing he’d learned from growing up with multiple siblings, _don’t fucking trust the cunts_ was undoubtedly it. However, he was horny beyond reason by that point… _and_ it seemed as though the day was just destined to shit all over him whichever way he played it.

 _And_ there was something… just _something_ in the _completely fucking evil_ look his brother wore that gave the eldest Largo a feeling that was oh, so _rare_ for him. That, of course, being the ‘fuck it, it might be fun’ feeling.

As if he already knew the elder’s mind, Pavi leaned over, planting a hand on the mattress by Luigi’s shoulder and licking his lips as his stare was met with something akin to repulsion, but much closer to excitement.

“ _Bene_ … but we must’a be quick, si~?”

*****

This had been _such. a bad. **idea**. _

Luigi shuffled around in his seat uncomfortably, unable to concentrate on any of the stale business talk, nor even his own spaghetti and meatballs.

 _Balls_.

His balls were _killing_ him, he was so fucking desperate. ‘ _God, why the **fuck** did I let him? **Why?!** ’ _ 

Pavi studied the elder from opposite the narrow table, eating carbonara and smoothly chatting to some daughter of a CEO as if he _wasn’t_ currently teasing up the insides of Luigi’s legs with measured strokes of one booted foot. All the while he slowly licked the creamy sauce off of painted lips with small swipes of his pink tongue in a way that would _seem_ completely normal to other onlookers _but oh, Luigi knew_ …

…However, instead of being angry, all he could think about was how he wanted to fuck that pretty mouth to completion whether it was stuffed with pasta or not. _And_ about how grateful he was that they were seated a little further down the table from all the bigwigs— _especially_ their father. Jesus, if _he_ ever found out about this little game… In actuality though, the very notion made this all the more—dare he say— _exciting_.

Luigi had only just managed to stop chewing the inside of his lip and actually attempt eating some food when a timely new wave of arousal made him—quite literally—choke on his spaghetti. _Loudly_.

With all conversation effectively drowned out, Rotti fixed his eldest son with a glare that could easily cut through steel while the other guests tutted and shook their heads and eye-rolled.

“Sort yourself out, boy. _At once._ ”

“ _E- excu-_ ” Luigi attempted to stutter out as he shakily got to his feet, unsure now of whether it was the coughing fit or the maddening tingles of pleasure that had him weak at the knees. He caught a glimpse of Pavi smiling up at him with a horrid gleam in his eyes, grimaced, and then finally took his leave from the gathering.

Fortunately the bathroom was empty when Luigi staggered in, for as soon as he reached the row of marble basins and planted a clumsy hand there for support, the other was desperately fumbling with his belt and buttons. He just _had_ to get this fucking thing _off_.

“Having trouble _keeping it down_ , are we fratello?”

Luigi glanced up at the mirror in front of him to find his brother in the reflection, leaning back against the closed door and giving an amused little snicker at his own play on words. Although he’d kept up the ruse of choking as an excuse to leave, the elder sibling’s breathing was ragged as he stared furiously at the other in the mirror—albeit for a slightly _different_ reason.

“ _F-fuck you_ ,” he muttered hoarsely, concentrating once more on getting his pants open. “I _never_ shoulda agreed to this shit. _No more_ , y’hea-“ but Pavi was behind him before he could finish, seizing both hands and pinning them to the counter. His thumb idly fiddled with the round cameo adorning his forefinger—a trinket Luigi had assumed to be just another mark of his brother’s unnecessary flamboyance until the vibrations that had been quietly stimulating him since leaving home changed—subtly and yet _just enough_ to force from him a shaking gasp.

“ ** _Sh-shit!_** ”

“Ahh~ _poor Luigi~_ ” Pavi craned his neck up, enabling him to rest his chin on the taller sibling’s shoulder and hiss by his ear. “Couldn’t handle the Pavi’s _little_ _toy_ after all, hmm?”

Thoroughly ashamed, remarkably pissed off but still clamouring for both attention and relief, Luigi didn’t respond with anything more than a frustrated grunt, allowing his brother’s teasing fingers to wander up his arms and shoulders then down his back. His knuckles were white as he balled his fists tighter and a shudder coursed through him, then Pavi nimbly ducked beneath his arm, re-surfacing between him and the counter and snaking both arms around his shoulders.

“Mmm, but I actually take’a _pity_ on you, my dear br-”

“- _Shut your goddamn **face,**_ ” the elder snarled, straightening up and pressing his body forward, eliciting a purr from his brother as he aggressively thrust his hips and raked quivering fingertips hungrily down his sides. “I oughta _destroy_ that wise ass a’ yours **_right here , right now._** ”

Pavi’s grin was worryingly triumphant despite the threats as, yet again, he turned up the cleverly hidden dial on the ring, forcing Luigi to impulsively hunch forward and whimper. Yes, Luigi Largo had just _whimpered_ —and understandably so, the younger would admit. Inwardly. Cooing sweetly, he fondled his big brother’s hair, sweeping it back from his heated brow and kissing his cheeks and jaw while slowly walking them backwards.

“ _Poor thing~_ Let’s’a get you somewhere more… _secluded,_ si?”

Luigi only grunted in response and followed Pavi’s movements, though if he’d been more lucid he’d have punched him in the face as soon as he realised he was slowly being backed towards the fucking cleaner’s closet. As it was, however, he was desperate enough to not only comply, but to actually reach behind and clumsily pull the door open as they neared.

“So _well behaved_ , big brother,” said Pavi in that honey-dripping tone as they stumbled inside, shutting the door behind them with a _click_. The cramped, cluttered space was a stark contrast to the opulent bathroom. Even the light emitting from the single bulb in there was dingier. _Filthier_.

“Just… shut the fuck up and get this shit _offa me!_ ” Luigi shuffled uncomfortably, fumbling with his pants for a moment before shoving them down, paying no mind to how he wriggled against the other in such close proximity. What he got in response was an unsettlingly low chuckle and a hand on his dick that had no intention of removing the small, vibrating toy strapped there.

Pavi slowly circled his thumb over the leaking head, smearing precum and smiling as a needy groan was stifled. Soon after he set to stripping down his brother’s chest, deftly popping his shirt buttons open and sliding away fabric before greedily roaming over the expanse of exposed, scarred flesh. Luigi swore under his breath, teeth worrying away at his lower lip.

“ _Fuck_ , Pavi, you… you _cunt…_ ”

“Mmm, you’ll’a be _thanking_ me later,” the younger drawled sultrily, lacing another trail of kisses down to Luigi’s collarbone, fingertips following the dark line of his largest scar. “ _That, I can **promise**._ ”

Cutting Luigi off before he could even begin to protest, Pavi forced him roughly around, pinning his arms up against the cold concrete with surprising strength behind his smaller frame. The elder cursed loudly, partly from stumbling, but mostly because he was being manhandled by fucking _Pavi_. And to make matters worse, there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do about it— _not_ if he wanted to avoid enduring his frustration until it was time to go home, anyway.

Besides, there was a definite thrill in this actually happening to _him,_ as much as he hated to admit it. Fucking in bathrooms, playing kinky little games in public… Luigi Largo didn’t _do_ shit like this. He just _didn’t_. Later on, without the influence of whiskey or boredom or his dick, he’d surely decide that that was how things would _stay_ …

…But at that particular point, with his necessity for gratification hitting some sort of personal record, Luigi could hardly claim the situation to be anything less than _exhilarating_. That is, until the abrupt intrusion of a slicked pair of fingers jerked him from his confused reverie with a sharp gasp and a spluttered “ _fuck!_ ” as he reflexively pressed his forehead into his arms where they were braced against the wall. When exactly had lube happened, anyway? Of course, the explanation didn’t go much further beyond the fact this was _Pavi_ , but still… it was enough to shock him. Even if he _did_ find himself making little to no attempt to reassert his dominance as he usually would.

Luigi’s breathing became increasingly ragged yet remained controlled as he was fingered none-too-gently, having resolved that if _this_ was how it was going to happen, he wasn’t about to give his brother the satisfaction of, god forbid, lowering himself to _his_ level and begging for a fuck. Even so, it wasn’t long before it proved simply _too difficult_ not to wriggle into the body pressed so closely up against him or hiss in response to every bite and scratch, no matter how much he chastised himself.

Meanwhile, Pavi’s swelling sense of victory was practically _tangible_.

“ _Si_ , fratello~ you want to be _fucked_ , don’t you??” His voice was husky, breath hot against Luigi’s throat and dripping with perverse glee.

“As long as I _come_ , I… I don’t **_give_** _a fuck_ ,” the older Largo grunted in return, though his arching back and clenched fists said otherwise.

Pavi tutted irritably, and for some short moments Luigi was free of any touch, though the telltale fumbling and unzipping gave sufficient enough warning of what was to come.  Shudders racked his waiting body. It was legitimately impossible to say whether it was a result of disgust, anticipation, dread… or all three.

Embarrassment, at least, was a certainty—so much so that the usually loud-mouthed Luigi was completely wordless in that tense moment. The fact he’d made no effort to take advantage of this temporary freedom and regain control… Words weren’t necessary for the two of them to know that, deep down, he _did_ want Pavi to fuck him senseless. _Craved_ it. And that in itself made the more effeminate sibling resolve to have his brother _squirming_ before all was said and done.

Luigi jumped when a pair of hands finally settled on his hips and squeezed firmly; and then again, with an added growl of discomfort, when he was entered by something _much_ thicker than just a pair of fingers.

“ **Fuck!** ” he swore through gritted teeth, determined not to react strongly to the pain of _no matter what_.

“So _tight_ , brother,” came Pavi’s lust-choked response before he tugged the elder back by the ascot, changing the angle of penetration subtly. Already Luigi’s fists were clenched so tightly he could feel his perfectly clipped nails digging crescents into his palms, yet he gave no response other than a few quivering breaths as Pavi pushed deeper inside of him, leaning forward to drag dead lips up his spine. “H- _haha~_ I was _going_ to assume it’s’a because you’re sooooo _tightly-wound_. But the Pavi is _so silly_ , he somehow forgot his’a Luigi isn’t an easy _**faggot** like him~_ ”

“ ** _F-fuck y-_** ”

Luigi’s head snapped back with a pained yelp as he was filled completely in one unexpected, merciless thrust. Loathe as he was to ever acknowledge it, this wasn’t the first time he’d been on the ‘receiving end’, even with his brother, though it was such a rare occurrence that it _really fucking hurt_. Needless to say, he was actually _glad_ to have the vibrator delivering that constant thrum of pleasure, since complaining over this kind of pain was one scrap of dignity he’d never, _ever_ be willing to shed. Even so, Luigi allowed himself the distraction of biting down on his finger since it was out of Pavi’s sight—at least for several painful thrusts until slowly… _gradually_ it melted into… into… _God_ , it felt _so fucking good_.

To begin with it was Pavi who was the most vocal, constantly sighing and muttering _“_ si” or its English counterpart and relishing how good his brother felt on his cock and in his grasp and beneath his mouth. But as he gained rhythm, and the temperature in the dim, tiny space rose enough for both to build up a sweat, and the sound of skin on skin surrounded them, Luigi’s resolve began to crumble. Despite his own pride, the arousal that had culminated since waking that day proved simply too much, and soon enough he was moaning lowly each time that seldom-touched, insanely sensitive spot inside him was stimulated.

“ _Ah_ , you like’a that, _hmm~?_ ” The sadistic excitement in that whisper was partially restrained, but upon receiving no particular praise or pleas from his brother Pavi snarled—an unusually deep, feral sound—and shoved Luigi forward so that his chest was pressed flush against the wall.

“ _Nngh~_ ” was Luigi’s only response as the new angle and more aggressive fucking had him tipping his head back to rest on the younger’s shoulder, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging shakily open with the sheer effort it took not to completely unravel. He was so caught up in everything he thought his legs would give at any moment, and he wouldn’t have even _noticed_ that there’d been no vibrations for some time if not for Pavi’s hand wrapping around his neglected cock.

No words were needed between them now. Luigi bucked, either into Pavi’s skilled hand or back onto his cock, his jaw clenched tightly while the younger rapturously took in every quiet whine or gasp that managed to break his brother’s tight defences—and although he’d wanted to have Luigi begging for his release, Pavi found himself all too charmed and swayed by the blatant desperation that saturated every futile attempt at maintaining control.  Time seemed to stretch on for an age, though very little had actually passed before Luigi was close to climax from the combined attentions, and his sporadic clenching of muscles now had Pavi moaning into his flesh _with_ him—through both physical pleasure and the immense thrill of seeing the eldest sibling in such a rare, beautifully depraved state.

Soon enough Luigi was cursing as he reached orgasm, one quivering hand shooting behind to fist jet black locks as his breaths came out laboured and edged with barely-suppressed moans. Despite having appeared far more collected than his brother for most of the day, Pavi followed not long after, his soiled hand raking desperately down that marred, heaving torso as he whimpered with his own release, filling Luigi deep inside.

They both seemed to fold in on themselves then, sweating and reeking of sex while slumped against the clammy wall. Only for a few moments, though; they’d already taken suspiciously long, and Luigi was the first to stir, wriggling his smirking brother off of him with a disgruntled thrash of elbows.

“ _Don’t_ … say a fucking… **_thing!!_** ”

*****

The two brothers returned to the restaurant; one looking as well-groomed as ever, the other fatigued and somewhat mortified. Upon spotting them, Rotti excused himself from his seat to confront them. He did _not_ look pleased.

“What took you so long? You’re showing me up. _Again_.” There was a dangerous sort of anger in his glare as it flicked between them… could it be that he _knew??_ “And what in god’s name happened to **him??** ”

“He was a little bit _sick,_ Papa,” the younger son said with a regretful little shake of his head, reaching up to squeeze his brother’s shoulder. The latter grimaced, casting his eyes at the ground. “Don’t worry, _I_ looked after him.”

Apparently Rotti was convinced enough, for he smiled even as he gave an exasperated sigh.

“And just when I thought you two despised each other entirely. Well… I suppose you should get him home, then.” He made a shooing gesture at his sons. “I’ll call the chauffeur back later.”

“Si, Papa~”

After bidding the other guests goodbye, the Largo brothers made for the exit. Pavi tittered slyly as Luigi limped over the threshold-- a grave mistake on his part, as he soon realised when a furious hand encircled his throat and hauled him off towards the waiting limo. The quivering rage in Luigi’s voice made the younger brother gulp with terror.

“You’re _dead. fucking.MEAT._ ”


	2. That's Amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being humiliated by his younger brother, Luigi resolves to take back control.

A series of feminine little choking noises from the asshole in his grasp brought a grin to Luigi's lips as he unceremoniously hauled him into the back of the limo and slammed shut the sliding door that would prevent their driver from witnessing the terrible things that were about to transpire.

Just as well it was sound-proof, too, Luigi thought darkly to himself as he rounded on his brother with unrestrained vitriol in his glare, the aforementioned's eyes wide and brimming with frightful tears. He'd immediately scrambled away as soon as he'd been flung inside and now looked pretty pathetic all backed into the corner of the seat, practically plastered against the supple black leather. Soothing his injured throat with one hand, the younger Largo's gaze briefly flitted to the panic button just beneath the minibar- usually reserved for instant-regret nightclub catches or aggressively enthusiastic fans only- just to find his head forcibly snapped back in the opposite direction by the furious strike of Luigi.

"Don't you even dare  _think_  about it, cunt." said the elder in a dangerous tone, index finger hovering in a belittling manner right by Pavi's nose. A splatter of red had immediately burst forth upon contact, the blow undoubtedly busting Pavi's lip, and Luigi found the image of it smeared across that seemingly perma-smirking mask incredibly satisfying. Not more satisfying, however, than the fact he could tell just by the particular quirk around the eyebrows and tensing of his brother's jaw and neck tendons that he was doing anything but smiling.

The little fucker was scared  _shitless_. And Luigi  _loved it._

To drag Pavi to his knees, right here and now, and force him to add spunk to the list of fluids clogging that slutty mouth of his was a temptation most powerful... but Luigi was fully intent on dragging this out. Just like his sweet little brother had dragged it out with him.

He struck Pavi again, harder, this time ripping from his lungs a sobbing little gasp. It took some moments for him to catch his breath while gingerly dabbing at his mouth, staining the cuff of his pristine lilac shirt, before he mustered up the gall to meet his brother's eye with a fluttering little laugh.

"Weeg- L-Luigi! It was, it was just a bit fun, hah?" Pavi implored with a nervous flourish of his hands and smiled up at the other. The blood clung between his teeth, not looking the slightest bit as cute as he was apparently trying to be.

What a fucking freak-show.

"You absolutely  _fucking_   _sicken_  me, ya know that?" said Luigi with a snarl that quirked his upper lip as, with both hands, he ripped open the press-stud fastenings of his brother's waistcoat. The sheer fabric left little to the imagination; he could see all too clearly that Pavi's nipples were standing to attention, and the clinging, pearlescent purple shimmered with each laboured heave of his chest. Luigi had him completely cornered now, the hand braced on the top of the seat preventing the other from making a sudden lunge for the alarm.

A sharp turn of the vehicle had Pavi steadying himself with both hands planted at either side, and he looked up at Luigi with panic apparent in the marring of the mask's brows. With his available hand the elder cupped between his little brother's spread thighs, which reflexively twitched in response as a soft moan sounded through red lips, the face behind the mask relaxing into a heavy-lidded grin of delight. Of course he was already diamond hard.

"See what I mean? So fucking  _shameless_." Luigi continued, fingers trailing up the tummy that was currently causing buttons and chiffon to strain slightly from the huge dish of pasta the little brat had shovelled in there earlier- all the while having the nerve to torment him, in front of their peers, to the point of madness. These touches seemed only to please Pavi further, which was incredibly fucking rude given he was currently being reprimanded, and the sweet little sighs soon warped into a strangled cry when Luigi snapped him out of his slutty reverie with an unforgiving twist of a nipple.

"Pay attention when I'm fucking  _speaking_  to you, you little prick!" Luigi barked, causing Pavi to flinch and swallow thickly. His fingers had not relented in their vice grip, and he could visibly see his brother's lips tremble in their effort to appear controlled as they stretched into a wider grin.

"Mmmmm!~ but  _Luigi_ ~" he purred, pushing himself up in the seat so that he could kiss and slowly dip his crimson tongue between the elder's lips. Luigi faltered momentarily, freeing Pavi to then fling his arms around broad shoulders and pull him down, down into a stiflingly close embrace. "How can Pavi possibly listen when his'a big brother is being  _so_ \- ah!-  _good_  to him?~"

Luigi knew this game, and he knew it well. He knew that exactly what Pavi wanted was to keep pushing and pushing until he snapped and ultimately gave him what he wanted- that being a good, rough, punishing fuck. It returned the wicked smirk to Luigi's face to know that what the slut completely failed to realise was that on this particular occasion he was seriously, seriously pissed off.

As in, pissed off to the point where he was getting a severe hankering to stab.

" _Too_  fucking good, more like." he said more quietly, reigning back the beast for now. Pavi smiled, and Luigi slipped a hand around to the small of his back where he held the lithe body close to him, his back arching in delight with a giggle. They kissed, a clash of mouths that was tender and desperate and saw all traces of blood licked from Pavi's lips- along with more than a few moans and sighs of his beloved big brothers name- and brought them to GeneCo Tower in a notably more amiable state than when they'd left the restaurant. At least, as far as Pavi was concerned, judging by the coy, triumphant little smirk he gave as they made their way inside. Luigi returned it with a saucy smile of his own.

 _Let_  the cunt think this was just a game.

*

No sooner had they stepped inside their private elevator before Pavi resumed his sliming all over Luigi. He was horny as hell; admittedly the slapping had scared him at first, and for more than one chilling moment he thought he'd find a knife sliding between his ribs, but as always his charm had proven ultimately irresistible... of course! Wasn't that always the way with Pavi Largo? With little more than expertly chosen words and subtle body language, he could wiggle his way out of anything. To Luigi he only had to appear pliant and needy for the elder to bend, then oftentimes end up indulging him.

It was almost a shame that the evening might play out less dangerously than it started, he found himself thinking as he pressed himself close to the other, inhaling from his throat the arousingly masculine tang of Boss cologne mingled with the lingering sweat of their earlier antics.

"Lu-i- _giiii~_ " Pavi hummed, briefly flicking his tongue up the pulsing jugular before drawing back to regard his brother with a perfectly crafted air of sweetness. Luigi seemed strangely unresponsive to it, but he at least didn't seem angry. And if Luigi didn't seem angry, chances were he wasn't- the eldest Largo was hardly known for his ability to restrain outbursts, after all. As it were he just stared him down as if to say  _'spit it out'_... and if Pavi wasn't mistaken, there was the slightest hint of a dare in those uncannily bright blue eyes.

That was always how their games began, it seemed. A challenge. And in their current standing, Pavi couldn't help but swell with the sweet taste of what perceived as victory. He fluttered his eyelids, arms still looped possessively about his brother's shoulders. Already today he'd gotten away with fucking Luigi in a bathroom closet... who was to say he couldn't get more from his highly-strung big brother?

"If you would like, fratello, Pavi will come to your room. To ah...  _make'a things up_  to you for earlier, si?"

"Well, we've got the place to ourselves. Amber was a no-show, again, fuck knows when she'll be back. Probably late..." Luigi shrugged, stepping out of the elevator when it pinged at their floor. "... So come if you want." he shot back with a smirk.

Pavi beamed, and tagged along beside his brother, cuban heels clicking against the polished dark wood that elegantly paved the way to the room where today's play had begun. With a cute spin he flopped down on the plush, crisply made surface of Luigi's bed and leisurely unbuttoned the first few on his shirt- just enough to reveal a tempting flash of collarbone, but not too many to prevent him from passing it off as simply... cooling off.

He smiled despite the dull throb in his lip, confident in how tempting he would appear... that is, until the clunking of a sturdy lock and rattle of a buckle caused him to look up and immediately freeze, the colour (not that Luigi would be able to tell) draining from his face.

Luigi was practically on him already, landing a slap to his cheek. As the heel of his palm connected, the untouched side of his lip opened with a blossom of red that flew from his mouth in a light spray, then proceeded to dribble gracelessly down his chin and throat. Clutched in Luigi's other hand was his belt, folded into a threatening loop.

"Strip, slut." he said in a tone so worryingly even that Pavi dared not question. Clumsily he sat upright, loosening and wriggling out of his jeans, shoes and socks first, then unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way and sliding it free of tattooed arms. He paused only at the underwear, a tight pair of Versace briefs in black that, beside the extravagant gold-accented waistband and the single panel to cover his dick, were entirely made of contouring fishnet that clung flatteringly to the dip where hip met thigh.

It was clear by the pause that Luigi was re-evaluating his initial command.

"... You can keep those  _on_."

Pavi trembled. He simply  _adored_  the way Luigi looked at him, his own little brother, with such ravenous intent, and as he awaited further orders with his poor face throbbing from all the abuse it had suffered his cock strained against his scant underwear. He wanted to call out his elder sibling's name, to beg him immediately for a good rough fuck, but something about the belt grasped in his fist told Pavi that their game was truly about to begin- regardless of his input.

"On your knees, hands on the headboard," Luigi said sternly, still maintaining that unsettling calm about him.

Though Pavi's breath shuddered through his lips in combined arousal and terror he did as was bidden of him. Of course, he made a show of it so typical of the flamboyant libertine he was, first prowling up the linens on all fours before poising himself appealingly against the solid mahogany frame. He dared not look behind. The daggers shot his way were so very tangible, he could almost feel his brother's eyes devouring the curve of his spine, his purposefully pushed out backside and spread thighs.

_(Ohhhh god please, touch me, beat me, fuck me, use me.)_

As if his wicked prayers had been heard and dutifully answered, a sudden crack of leather rent his flesh- none too deep, but enough so that the pain unfurled like thorned tendrils up his back, stinging and blissfully numbing all at once to the point he could feel the tiny hairs standing up on his arms and the back of his neck.

Turquoise eyes wide with shock, Pavi had hardly registered that a sharp inhale had been lodged in his chest for some tense moments, which he finally released in a long, trembling moan. The cool air pricked at the wound which had formed tiny dark beads along its seam, the surrounding area already pink and swelling. His knuckles were white where they gripped the headboard tightly.

He hadn't been anticipating the back lashings. Looked as though Luigi was angry, after all.

Fortunately for Pavi his expressions of depraved longing were concealed, both by the mask and their position, even as he felt the bed sink beneath the weight of Luigi's knee and the supple leather run slowly from nape to the small of his back. The motion was repeated again, and this time he couldn't suppress a pained hiss as the afflicted area was grazed a second time.

Instantly, as though that minor transgression had been anticipated (and perhaps deliberately prompted), a strike landed on Pavi's backside, causing him to straighten up and yelp with surprise. Of course, the fishnet did little to protect from the blow- if anything it only made him tingle more deliciously. It ws a mystery that his dick hadn't exploded by now.

" _Ah!~_  Lui-gi..." he sighed, voice thick with arousal as his back arched to invite more.

But more did not come.

Crumbling under his desperation to be gratified, Pavi tentatively chanced to face his brother.

*

As expected Pavi took the bait, and in turn Luigi seized him by the throat, forcing him to look back at the wall.

"Always so fucking impatient, huh?" He snarled by his ear, capturing the lobe in a single sharp nip and grinning when he felt the choking intake of breath struggle its way through Pavi's constricted windpipe. He squeezed tighter, fingers and thumb pressed tightly beneath the jaw.

Pavi was at least obedient in keeping his hands where he was told, though they loosened their grip with the dizzily ecstatic roll of his eyes. Raising the belt high, Luigi brought it ruthlessly back down with a sharp 'snap!' on the pale skin of Pavi's ass. The slutty sound that came shakily from his painted mouth made Luigi's cock twitch with excitement.

"Yeah, that's what you want, isn't it..." He repeated the action again, his hand firm in holding his brother in place when his body jerked, more dramatically this time with the heightened pain his repeated abuse caused. "... Slut?"

"Y-yes... Lu-igi," Pavi managed through the tight clamp around his throat. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, until multiple cracks of the belt- each coming quicker than the last- saw them spill, pooling along the seam of the dead flesh he wore. It wasn't long before Pavi's breath came in dry, agonised sobs, and upon inspection of his beaten backside Luigi found that the once pale flesh stood out pink and raw beneath fishnet.

It wasn't enough. Not enough blood to reconcile the fact the little shit had had the gall to make him, Luigi Largo, vulnerable to the point where he could be taken advantage of.

He growled and looped his thumb beneath the waistband of Pavi's boxers to yank them down, baring him fully to the chill air, nails biting into his bruising neck as he struck again with all the fury he could muster. The girly wail and resounding crack! was satisfying, and sure enough the skin broke, flushing dramatically darker with the blood rushing to the surface.

"Ah! L-Luigi... Luigi please..." Pavi implored, his voice a tiny rasp as he tried desperately not to choke. The cunt even dared to clutch at his wrist, scratching him in an attempt to loosen the grip on his neck.

"What!" The elder scoffed in response, finally releasing Pavi's throat in favour of trailing down his chest, enjoying the way that silky body trembled like a leaf beneath his touch. Upon reaching the skimpy underwear he tugged the front down, freeing Pavi's cock at last. Luigi ran his palm from base to tip, eliciting a strangled groan from his brother, and was unsurprised to find that the flesh was slippery with precum that continued to ooze freely and dribble onto his sheets. "You clearly fucking love this..."

Pavi seemed about ready to melt with that final, long-awaited touch that was all the more agonisingly orgasmic for all the pain he'd been dealt thus far, his sobs followed by desperate little moans. Luigi could feel all too well the tension in his brother's hips as his fingers loosely encircled him, a ghost of a touch yet certainly enough to be felt, though it appeared from Pavi's stillness that he was beginning to learn.

"There we go," he said softly then leaned in to press a decisive kiss beneath Pavi's ear. The skin there was flushed, practically radiating heat, but his little brother did well to maintain the position as instructed and not try prompting him for more.

And fuck, did Luigi love it.

He loved controlling this creature, who was so sexually aggressive and demanding, abusing him to the point where he could only pray to be rewarded for his good behaviour at the end. A fitting punishment from an older brother who'd had it up to here with his arrogant 'everyone either wants me or to be me' act.

And Luigi knew that Pavi loved it even more. Loved relinquishing his control and his power to one of the few he could trust wholly- his family, his flesh and blood.

"Paviche," Luigi murmured, neglecting the swollen cock to lovingly slide long fingers into his sibling's hair, holding the trembling thing in place so that his lips remained close to flesh. The younger Largo quivered so wonderfully at the use of his full Christian name. "D'you want big brother to take care of you now?"

"Y... yes, please... fratello mio."

*

Pavi still dared not make the first move, anticipating further punishment should he take those sweet words as permission to do as he pleased. Truthfully, that was what he'd come to expect regardless of how he responded, given the brutality with which he'd thus far been treated; however, he was astonished to instead find himself cradled within Luigi's arms and guided down onto the bed. Though his hands were stiff with the constant gripping and his wounds burned to be met with fabric, Pavi smiled up at his brother through glassy eyes and embraced him, adorning his face and neck with grateful kisses that left behind faint blots of red.

Gingerly Luigi's arms slid out from beneath Pavi, finishing the task of fully unclothing him with lingering touches to his thighs that made blood pulse achingly between them- even more so when Luigi situated himself there on his knees and pulled his shirt and ascot up over his head, revealing countless scars that stretched and curved with the contours lean musculature.  _(Dio mio...)_

Luigi grinned, seemingly amused at whatever expression he'd been making at him, then got down on all fours, poised like an animal hunched over its prey (or guarding it). Pavi let his hands rest loosely above his head in a display of submission, eyes smouldering, and though his legs were spread wide he reigned back the temptation to wind them about his brother's hips or otherwise show off his worrying flexibility. Pavi could be good, could be patient; if the slow, sensual attentions of Luigi's mouth were anything to go by, the rewards would be more than worth it.

The heat and kisses and gentle sucking made their languid way from his tummy and ribcage to his nipples, which perked up immediately and sent Pavi awash with melting, electric bliss. He held no further reservations in sighing out Luigi's name and arching his back fluidly. The ornately carved ceiling above seemed to blur after a point- indeed, seeing anything but smatterings of colour proved quite impossible under the hands and lips that so tenderly worked his body into a state of utter euphoria- and Pavi was acutely aware of how laboured and desperate and almost downright ridiculous his own sounds of pleasure had become.

Only once his elder brother's hands began to fumble with the clips that secured his perfect face did Pavi's senses suddenly re-calibrate; even with Luigi, such an action was almost far too intimate, and it only took the stiffening of his body for the other to pause.

"I want my  _brother's_  face, not that creepy shit," he said bluntly.

Hidden to Luigi, Pavi bit the inside of his lip, using the swollen ache to distract from the tightness that gripped his throat far more tightly than his brother's hand could. Was it the sentiment or the disgust held in that statement that made tears flow, after all this torture and pleasure?

Needless to say the elder continued on, establishing firmly through stripping Pavi of this last defense who was in control, and the younger could do nothing but accept the twisted affection bestowed upon his swollen, bloody mouth and that marred skin he kept so vehemently covered, which he had deluded himself into loving. Luigi kept mouthing words along those lines too-  _'I love you'_  or  _'mine'_  into Pavi's cheek and his lips, and also where streaming eyes had made tracks down his temples. Then a blur. Fond touches and the pressing closeness of bodies, hot breath and grasping hands, heaving chests, muscles tensed...

... and soon numbness, bliss.

Nothing but his brother's hand petting his cheek and hair, holding his bruised body close to the beating of that precious heart.

_(I love you… brother.)_


End file.
